Let the Battle Begin
by RandomFanPerson
Summary: Ash, FP, brain-washed-other FP, and Ashley all have teamed up to take over the world... And this time, if Ooo falls, there's no turning back... Its going to be a good, very good, fight... Especially if Marceline and Marshall Lee are the prime Targets. MarceLee, Warnings: Language, Probably torture scenes, and war, a little later on. Not AU. Used to be called Evil is Uprising.
1. Conspiracy, Blackmails, and Axe Basses

Evil is Uprising: Conspiracy, Blackmails, and Axe Basses

Characters: Marshall Lee/ the Vampire King, Marceline/ the Vampire Queen, Prince Gumball, and Princess Bubblegum (mainly).  
A/N: The worlds of Ooo and Aaa are combined in this story. I don't own Adventure Time.

"I know what you're planning to do." Marshall Lee said defiantly. "And I'm not going to let you." The Prince of the Fire Kingdom chuckled.  
"What makes you think you can stop me? I'm made out of fire and I can force people to turn evil." Flame Prince had a smug look on his face. Marshall hated smug looks.  
"Yeah? Well I'm an over 1,000 year old vampire with the whole of Ooo and Aaa on my side. We defeated the Lich. We can defiantly defeat you."  
Flame Prince smiled wickedly. "Yes, but I know people. People who can do things to you."  
Now it was Marshall's turn to chuckle. "What are they going to do? Kill me?"  
"No. Hey, you like that girl, right? What's her name? Marceline?" Marshall's body froze in fear. How the hell could he know about Marceline? Creepy stalker. Trying to regain his confident attitude and failing miserably, Marshall stuttered "What about her?"  
"It would be a shame if something happened to her."  
"You wouldn't fucking dare..."  
"You know I would. Keep your mouth shut and I won't hurt her. Otherwise... no promises. Got it?"  
Marshall couldn't believe what situation he was in. He had to choose between Marceline getting in an "accident" or keeping a plan to take over the world a secret. He sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll keep quiet."  
"Good boy."  
"I'm not a fucking dog."  
"Don't push it lover boy."  
"I'm not a fucking lover boy either."  
"Shut up, you're pushing it."  
"You're not allowed to tell me to shut up."  
"I'm aloud to do whatever I want as long as I have the ability to hurt your girlfriend."  
"And I have the ability to hurt you."  
"Say what you want, but I know how to break you. I'm glad we had this little chat." Flame Prince then erupted in fire, and Marshall Lee ran his fingers through his messy, raven hair. He checked his new watch. It was about 8:45 PM. "What the hell did I just do?" He said aloud. He racked his brains for a solution. But he couldn't find one. Racking his brains wasn't really his forte. So, he decided the best thing to do was to find someone who he could confide in, someone smart, someone who would think ahead when finding a solution. Marshall knew exactly who to ask. And his name was Prince Gumball.

*****Marshall Lee's P.O.V*****

I grabbed my bass, and flew out the door at extreme speed. I wondered if I should include Marceline in the conversation, too. It was her who would've been at stake. Unlike most vampires, I was gifted in the art of telepathy.  
"_Hey Marce."__  
__"Yeah, Marshall?"_  
_"Can you swing by Gumball's? I gotta talk to you guys about something."_  
_"Alright, fine. But it'd better be important; I was in the middle of a jam session."_  
_"And you didn't invite me? How rude of you."_  
_"Yeah, whatever see you in a couple minutes."_ I was so deep in thought about the whole situation that I almost floated into the candy wall. I stopped in mid-air, and flew over to Gumball's bedroom window. The candy prince was whistling in his chair. "Weird." I muttered. But, regardless of how weird Gumball seemed to me, I flew in through the window. "Wassup, Gum-wad?" Gumball jumped at the sound of my voice. "Wha-?" Gumball muttered, deep in thought. "Ohh... Hi Marshall Lee. What 'dya want from me? Oh, and if it's money, don't ask... I'm broke." "You're broke? That's usually my forte. What'd you spend it all on?" Um-Erm, well..." He muttered. I smirked. "Never mind, you obviously aren't going to say anything anytime soon." I said, sighing a bit. "Well… What did you come here for?" "Erm-Uh…" It was my turn to stutter. What the fuck was up with all of my stuttering? I'm guitar welding, chick magnet (ing), confident Marshall Lee. I don't stutter! I float around, strum a few notes, sing meaningful lyrics, and have millions of girls swooning at me. So why am I still stuttering? _  
__"Confidence and too much pride." _A familiar voice said in my ear. "Hey, Marce!" The familiar vampire/ rocker girl came out from behind me. I could tell Gumwad felt awkward. "Erm- here" he said, grabbing some chairs from his table and setting them down. "Put your butts on those." Marceline glanced at me, a smirk in her eyes. I glanced back at her, and just shrugged. We sat down. I was looking around the room, trying to see everything, but the two people in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Flame Prince and an evil army are going to take over the world tomorrow," I blurted out. "What?" Gumball screamed. Then, he realized he screamed that out loud, and not just in his gum-filled mind. He obviously looked panicked, but trying to regain his composure, he asked "Well... can you start from the beginning?" So, I retold my conversation with flame Prince, because that's all I really knew about it. Gumball's eyes were widening at every word, but, when I finished, Marceline just smirked. "Seriously? Who's thick enough to believe that?" She asked. I took her hand. Marceline... It's true. I'm sorry. I'm not pranking you, and we don't have much time." Marceline fidgeted a little bit, probably because she was being used as a blackmailing tool, damsel in distress that couldn't take care of herself. And if I knew Marceline, I knew she despised that feeling. "But... don't get it. It's just some hot-head 14 year old boy who got mad about his conflicting emotions. How the hell would he take over the world?" Gumball raised his eyebrows. "That may be how Flame Princess is, but Flame Prince isn't like that. Flame Prince is a phsyco that wants... everything: Control, power, fanatics, fourtune, riches, and people being forced to kiss his feet." Gumball almost snarled the last part. Yeah, and when he first met Fionna, he put her in the hospital for weeks! Poor kid didn't deserve that..." Marshall said, making Gumball shudder at the Prince of Flames. "Even if that's true, I can take care of myself." Marceline insisted. "I'm a fluffing vampire that caries around an axe." I smirked. "True... but you just said fluffing."

***Marceline's P.O.V***

Marshall was smirking at me. "Shut up!" I said playfully, poking Marshall in the stomach. He pecked me on the cheek. Gumball cleared his throat. I glanced at him, and he looked extremely uncomfortable. "Oh, right. What do you think we should do, Gumball?" Marshall asked, a bit annoyed he interrupted. Gumball brightened a bit, and I failed to cover my smirk. "Prepare. We need to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. They'll try to throw everything at the world, but if we prepare for it, we'll be fine. Like… I don't know; sleep with your basses or something." I knew both of them could see the new smirk on my face. "Oh, shut up!" Gumball groaned. Marshall and I began to snicker. Eventually, snickering turned to laughing, and Gumball joined in too. When we were finally finished, I almost started laughing again. "You know, I think we're the only people who can start laughing after talking about the world possibly being taken over." We glanced at each other. "Yeah… Well, see you Gumwad." Marshall said, and with that, he grabbed my hand and flew out the Prince Gumball's bedroom window.  
Hands entwined, we laughed our asses off until we realized we had no idea where we were going. "Uh… Do you want to spend the night at mine?" I asked. Marshall looked at me. "Just like old times?" He asked questioningly. "Just like old times." I said. Marshall smiled, and then turned quiet for a while. "Come on, I know you're thinking about something. Just tell me." I urged. He gave me one of those sly smiles he's famous for. "I'm thinking about how I always used to beat you in arm wrestling." I returned the sly smile. "Oh, yeah? Would you like to challenge that?" I looked down at the world beneath us and the cave was in sight. I flew down to it, accelerating, and in turn, pulling Marshall Lee down with me. "Woah, girl!" he shouted, but he seemed to love the acceleration. I couldn't blame him. The wind flying at your face, the world seeming to come straight at you, it was a magical experience that barely anyone got to experience. We landed on the floor of the mouth of my cave, coming close to having a mouthful of it. "Well, that was fun!" He said brightly. We looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Hand in hand, we floated over to the door of my house. I reached out a hand and grabbed the knob, twisting my wrist 180 degrees, thus opening the door. I let Marshall in, and stepped in myself, closing the door behind me. Walking in, we were in my living room, or my dead room, as I liked to call it. It consisted of four pink walls, a white couch and chair, my T.V, and some torches. "Hey, didn't those walls use to be purple?" Marshall hollered, while waiting in the kitchen. I walked into my kitchen, where Marshall was sitting at the table. "They were purple… but I bit them." Marshall wrinkled his nose. "How would that even taste?" I shrugged. "How should I remember?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out at me. I checked my new watch that Marshall got me. It was 9:55 PM, but Marshall looked exhausted. "Do you just want to go to bed now?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Sorry, Marce. It's just been a really –erm-" I could tell he was trying not to sound lame, but it wasn't working out too well. "Look, I'm just tired, okay?" He pushed the chair out and floated up the ladder to my room, with me right behind him. He switched on the light. The walls were light gray, and my "recording studio", bed, and a red couch were in here. I recently cleaned out my room, and those were the only things left. Yawning, Marshall floated over to the bed, hovering over it. Then, he just dropped himself on it and beckoned over to me. I grabbed my bass, which was resting on the floor near my studio, and floated to him. Dropping myself down on my bed, our hands entwined, we began to fall fast asleep.  
"Marce!" I heard an urgent voice near my ear. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up. "What, Marsh, what?" I asked. My eyes woke to my dark room, nothing seemed wrong about it. He grabbed my hand. "Get your bass, I think someone's in the house." He whispered. Marshall sneaked down my ladder, and I followed him. "WHO'S IN HERE?" he bellowed. And out from behind a corner came none other than Ash and Ashley.

**A/N: I will warn you now: People looking for Fiolee, Finnceline, Bubbleine, FionnaxGumball, or Gumball Lee will be disapointed. From now on, Adventure Time at the Movies and this story will alternate updates on Saturday, unless I've had a lot of time, or if it's a holiday. R&R Please!**


	2. Dreams of Time

A/N: Just so you, the (probably like five) people who like this story so far, if you don't review and give me feedback, I won't be as hurried to update. I may even just delete the story at a cliffhanger part, because I figure no one wants to read it. :P

***Marceline's P.O.V***

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Marshall screamed. "Payback time, lover boy" Ash said. I saw something coming towards me, but before I could do anything, it hit me. I heard screams and evil laughter. And then everything went black.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I sneaked down Marceline's ladder in her room, and apparently, she followed. "WHO'S IN HERE?" I bellowed. And out from behind a corner came none other than Ash and Ashley. I stared in disbelief. They had to be working for Flame Prince. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" I screamed. "Payback time, lover boy" said Ash. The same Ash that broke Marcie's heart and abused her for all those years. Ashley, standing behind him, threw something at Marcie. I tried to block it, but I was too slow. Marcie dropped to the ground when the dart-like thing entered her arm. Her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head, and she fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out. Ashley cackled evilly, probably because she saw Marcie in pain, and Ash cackled as well, most likely because I was in pain when Marcie fainted. I fell to the floor, and cradled Marcie's head in my lap. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed in rage. Ash just chuckled. I looked up. He was doing something to another dart-thingy. The next thing I knew Ash was inches from my face, and hovering above me. "I hope you have scarring dreams, Marshall." Ash said, grinning slyly. He then shot a liquid into my arm, and I immediately passed out._  
_I had three dreams. Every single dream was extremely bad, and yes, scarring. Well… except for the first one. That one was kind of… refreshing. Hopeful. Just because it was a nice memory.  
_*Dream(s)*_

The first dream was a memory, a very long one. We were in the midst of a war. Marceline and I were at her old house, sitting on the steps in front of her porch. It was before the Great Mushroom War ended. We were debating how to kill our time. Marceline sighed. "We could go on a pranking spree" she suggested. But her voice didn't sound into it. I decided I needed to help her cheer up. I shook my head. "Too… out of budget." She shrugged. "We should go to a club." The idea came out of nowhere from me, but we agreed we needed a break from… life. We had to go by car, so we didn't get bombed or anything. A couple of minutes later, we were walking through the doors of our favorite club. I grin. "You know what I feel like doing?" I ask her. "I think I might have an idea." She said playfully, swinging our linked hands a bit as we walked onto the dance floor. "Hey, you know this song?" I asked her. The song playing was the intro to one of my favorites. "Totally." She grinned, and I pulled her to the front, where the DJ was conveniently handing out headset microphones to random people. I grabbed two, and handed one to Marceline. She grabbed it, positioning it on her head, and smiled. It was a smile I hadn't seen since the Mushroom War began. The lyrics began flying at us, but we were ready. We began singing word by word, the lyrics, right on key.  
_"__Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder  
Nothing's making sense at all  
Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles  
Such a funny way to fall  
Tried to open up my eyes I'm  
hopin' for a chance to make it alright  
When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done I wanna  
see your face and know I made it home If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you  
Show my cards, gave you my heart Wish we could __start__ all over Nothing's makin' sense at all Tried to open up my eyes I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright  
When I wake up, the dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting flowers for you  
I heard everything you said I don't wanna lose my head  
When I wake up, the dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting __flowers for you_

_I don't know why we liked this song… maybe it was just the band. It could be a very sad song at times…  
"__ I hear voices over my shoulder Nothing's making sense at all Wonder, why do we race?  
When everyday we're runnin' in circles Such a funny way to fall Tried to open up my eyes I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright  
When I wake up, the dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you  
Show my cards, gave you my heart Wish we could __start__ all over Nothing's makin' sense at all Tried to open up my eyes I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright  
When I wake up, the dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting flowers for you  
I heard everything you said I don't wanna lose my head  
When I wake up, the dream isn't done I wanna see your face and know I made it home If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting flowers for you I am still painting flowers for you"__  
_For some reason, the song always made me stop actually… thinking. It was nice to just not think sometimes… I looked Marcie in the eyes. "I'm still painting flowers for you". I murmured, a smile playing on my face.

Then, I could just hear the instrumental, and I turned to Marcie. "May I have this mic?" I asked, holding out my hand. She just shook her head and grinned, putting her mic in my hand. I turned to the stage, and chucked them in the direction. It hit the DJ in the gut, but whatever. He liked it when people hit him with the mics, so... I guess I was doing him a favor. I mean, he was a DJ, after all. She couldn't stop grinning. That is, until I leaned into her and our lips met. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and then some dude came up and poked my back. Apparently, he just poked me so he could burp in my face and walk away. Marceline just stood there and laughed at me. I smiled in that funny, way sly, way I always did when I was about to say something to get someone back. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"She grinned. "Oh, yes I do." And we playfully wrestled around the dance floor. And then, for the rest of the night, we danced and laughed and had a couple of drinks.

Then the scene changed again. The second dream, was apparently supposed to be the present, and it was very brief, but it scared me. I was lying on the ground. I sat up and looked around. Marceline was unconscious on the floor next to me. "Marcie!" I shouted, and I sat up. I crawled over to her and saw the dart-thing in her arm. "Oh glob, Marcie, what did they do to you?" I pulled out the dart-type-thing out of her arm and held it in my hand. But my attention was immediately switched to Marcie's arm. It was starting to turn different colors, which didn't make any sense. The scar left by the dart was literally turning purple. Well, no biggie, I had healing powers, so I just touched her arm with my forefinger and the purple scar disappeared. Then, I continued trying to wake her up. But she wouldn't. I jiggled her shoulders, I screamed her name, I smacked the ground a couple of times… but she didn't wake up.

I was in a dark room, and chains were around my wrists. I heard a door open, and close. Apparently, I had company."Who's there?" I whispered questioningly. In response, something hard and unexpected hit my leg, and I fell to my knees, my leg searing in pain. "Guess my old bullwhip isn't as old fashioned as it appears to be." I recognized that voice… it was Ash. "Miss me, Marshall?" He said, whipping his bullwhip around menacingly around me. I attempted to stand up, but Ash answered by quickly aiming the freaking whip at the side of my leg. I dropped to the floor, the pain quite excruciating. "Beg me for it." Ash said sharply, aiming at my stomach, this time. "Excuse me?" I whispered, hoarse." I said" Ash repeated, speaking slower now, and circling me like a shark circles its prey."Beg me to hit you. Or else...Marcie gets it" He said menacingly, and from his face I knew he meant 'business,' and he wasn't afraid to take his anger out on Marcie. "P-please." I said, hoarse. "How does it feel, Marshall? How does it feel to have everything taken away from you and being forced to beg for the pain?" I closed my eyes as the whip came down on my back. Then, I heard it. It was a scream. A scream that called my name… in pain and hurt and longing. And I immediately knew who it was coming from. Someone, somewhere, was hurting my Marcie. And that doesn't go very well with me in the picture. A burst of energy formed. I had to help Marcie. I stood up. "Why are you standing?" Ash snarled. "Where's Marceline?" I demanded. "None of your fucking concern now get back on the ground." Ash (as always) snarled. I looked at him for a moment, approaching him. "You are one messed up wizard." I murmured. And in one fluid moment, my chained hands came down on his head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. "Fuck you. Nobody messes with my Marcie." I said, as if he could hear me. And, at that moment, I knew I had just made yet another arch nemesis, as the nerds would call it. I picked up Ash, and used him to ram into the wall, because I couldn't actually get through it with my hands chained. When Ash's head hit the door, a bunch of concrete chunks blew out of it. It turns out Marceline was just in the next room, and she was trying to fight off Ashley, who was apparently using her fists and blows to strike Marceline, as opposed to a whip. "Dude! Get the hell off of me!" Marceline was screaming, very exhausted and still trying to conquer Ashley. Ashley, on the other hand, seemed to be fine, and was trying to pin Marceline down. So, I flew over to the two of them, and I kicked Ashley. "Marshall!" Marceline and Ashley screamed at the same time, one shocked, one gasping for air. I picked up Marceline, and we sailed out of the room, unsure of where to go next.

A/N: I don't own _"Painting Flowers"_ by All Time Low, or Adventure Time, for that matter.


	3. Finding Each Other

A/N: Firstly, I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week, my computer was having issues. With other news: So, my friend got a hold of my last chapter, and she wrote the thing about deleting it. I would probably never delete a story, no matter how popular it is. But, I did get a lot of good reviews saying I shouldn't delete it, so thank you. One last thing, I switched this update date (now Saturday) with one of my other stories (now Sunday).

*Marceline's P.O.V*  
When I woke up, all I saw was darkness. Plain old darkness. Seriously, I couldn't see anything, even with the vampire senses. It was quite creepy. Apparently, wherever I was, it was dusty, because something got up my nose and I started to sneeze.  
"Hello?" A voice asked.  
"What? Who are you?" I responded, anxious.  
"What? Who are **you**?"  
"**I **asked **you** first."  
"Or did you?" Then it hit me.  
"Marshall… is that you?"  
"And who would I be answering to if I said yes?"  
"You damn well know who I am."  
"Uh… Is that Fionna? Man you sound sassy, girl. Cheese."  
"Seriously? You mix me up with Fionna? How fucking dare you?"  
"Hey, it's not my fault, dude, you sound like Fionna when she gets all mad."  
"And how much better is her life than yours right now?"  
"Uh… point taken." I could hear him scratching his head awkwardly, as he always did. I followed the sound and crawled toward Marshall. "Marshall? Where are you?" "Didn't we already establish this?" He asked, and his voice sounded kind of annoyed. I continued crawling on my knees and reaching my arms out, trying to find him. I lose my balance, and end up falling on my face. "Ah!" I screamed. A sudden voice jumps out at me. "Marceline! Where are you?" Marshall screams, frantic. I stand up, trying to find him and calm him down, but I just end up falling on my face. My leg hurts way too much to do that. "Marshall! I'm here! I never went anywhere! Calm down!" And, Marshall was frantically crawling towards my voice, while I frantically crawl towards the noise of him frantically crawling towards me. I lean out my arm again trying to reassure my terrified Marshall that I'm alright. Suddenly, I feel my outstretched hand touch something. "Marce?" Marshall utters, sounding… in pain somehow. I grab his hand. "I'm here, Marshall."  
"O-o-kay. Ah, crap, am I playing the defenseless girl now?" I can't help but laugh. "I'll take this one." I said, crawling near his touch and enveloping him in a very emotional and 'defenseless girl' type of hug. My face pressed into his shoulder, I felt something wet hit my back. "Marshall?" I asked, because I knew what the 'wet drops' were. They were tears. Tears were things I haven't seen come from Marshall's eyes since… since Ashley. And, since his mother were moving the family to Aaa. I remember that day. *FLASHBACK*  
_I was kneeling on the ground next to the doorstep of Marshall Lee's house. He was sitting there, his feet firmly planted in the dirt, hands covering his face. I could hear his sobs. But, that didn't add up with Marshall Lee, just who he was. He was an awesome, laid back, rock star, who didn't care about anything, and who could hide his emotions like putty in his hands. "Marshall… what's wrong?" I asked him, after the while of awkward silence grew larger, and I began to wonder why I was even sitting there, I mean it's not like he seemed to care whether I was there or not. But how wrong I really was. "I can't tell you." Marshall insisted, sniffling. Well, that angered me a bit. I didn't have to be here right now, comforting him, helping him in whatever it was he was battling in the moment. But, I kept my cool. I really had no idea what this was about, and I didn't want to make him feel worse. "Why not?" I asked gently. "My mom won't let me." He said between sobs. "Well… do you want me to go?" I asked, getting ready to leave and give him space. Immediately, he grabbed my arm with an iron grip, leaving me standing in place. He lifted his head from his lap. "I want to spend the last hours with you." He said, determined. I wasn't sure what 'last hours' meant, but I didn't like it. "Okay" I said, calmly trying not to let my brain go wild with possibilities. *FLASHBACK ENDED*_  
And then, basically, we spent the day doing more awesome things, and when I walked over to his house the next morning… it was gone. It literally disappeared. And I never saw him until we got reunited about five years back. It was actually the work of Bonnibel Bubblegum. But that's a story for another time.  
"Yes?" He asked his voice cracking. "What's up with you? I haven't seen you like this since forever." We both knew what forever meant, but there was no need to bring back his painstaking memories, too. He was hushed for a second. Marshall let out a very big and unmistakable sigh. And then, voice cracking again, he explained it all: "I had this dream. Well… more like three. So, what happened was one of them was one in the past, one in the present, and one in the future." My eyes bulged. The future? What was this, a sci-fi movie we used to watch together? (Ah, good times).  
"What happened in the future dream?" I asked, very intrigued, now.  
"I was getting to that. So, basically, we were locked up. And Ashley was holding you prisoner. And Ash was holding me prisoner." He was silent for a moment, giving me some time to let the meaning of that sink in. "So… that's where we are now?" He nodded.  
"Probably."  
"Uh… in the dream, what did they do to us?" I only half wanted to hear the answer. Marshall's eyes narrowed. "Torture. Evil, horrid methods of torture both mentally and physically." I sighed. "And to think we used to be in love with those bastards." He smiled grimly. "Sometimes your mistakes in the past come back to torture you in the future. And sometimes, in the future, that happens literally." I sighed. "If it's the future, than what can we do?" Marshall's eyes narrowed. "We can change it. We can change the future to our advantage. We can change everything. We don't have to sit here in a prison while our friends suffer the wrath of Flame Prince. And we don't have to put up with bullshit with Ash and Ashley. We can make the world right again." I nodded, letting the fact that I might just be in the middle of a war sink in. "Let the battle begin," I said solemnly, changing my position so I was resting on Marshall's shoulder.


	4. I'm really sorry but this isnt an update

Okay, so obviously, I can't keep an update date, so I decided to** leave my stories for about a month, **so I have a** time to write **the rest of the** chapters, **and have the** updates ON TIME. **Yeah... maybe taking on 3 stories at a time with each chapter being about 1,000 words wasn't the best choice on my part... Sorry. Please don't hate me. Also, check out MissCriticalKasez's Immortal Bond, because the part with 'I Feel Like Dancing' by All Time Low in the 2nd chapter was kinda based off of one of the chapters of hers... it was kind of the same situation... so... I'm gonna say it was** my take **on** MissCriticalKasez's chapter.**


	5. Girlfriends,Wall Breaking,and GirlyGirls

**Girlfriends, Wall Breaking, and Fudging Girly Girls**

"And to think we used to be in love with those bastards."

***Marshall Lee's P.O.V***  
With Marceline resting on my shoulder, I was granted with the better position again, which also meant I had to deal with Marceline's somewhat-soft side. Marceline lifted her head off of its resting place. She turned to me, and my head turned to face hers. "You think about this way too much." She said, smirk planted on her lips. "Yeah… But you ruined the moment." I shot back, a smile playing on my lips. Marceline looked up into my eyes, seemingly searching for a comeback up there. "It's your fault for thinking it." She said finally, eyes smiling now. "Oh, so now you're fighting me about my thoughts?" Marceline laughed, and I couldn't help but find it kind of sexy. "Pervert alert!"  
"See, you're doing it again!" I playfully yelled, and she scooted over toward a wall. "What, are you scared of my muscles?" I asked, raising my arms to flex them as I crawled after her. In response to my question, she poked them. My lower lip began tremble, in mock. "You… You… (dramatic pause) Poked (dramatic emphasis) Me." Marceline smiled slyly and shrugged. "And this is exactly why Marshall Lee will never join the marines." We laughed. I stuck my tongue out.

***Marceline's P.O.V*  
**"You know, if you're going to be my girlfriend, you're gonna have to do that more often." Marshall said, and I could see the caution in his mind. Even with my weird, phycological powers, that caught me off guard. Way off guard. "Wha- Wha-?" I stuttered, unable to finish my sentences. "What? Marce, you bore me constantly. Like… all the time." "Firstly, we're going back to this conversation later. And second, Oh do I?" I asked, staring at him a little, not being able to help my somewhat pervy thoughts. "Does a boring person have an entire alternate universe made just because of her?"Well, that shut him up. For a while. "Marce… I've missed you." I looked up at him with big eyes. Was he always this deep with or…? Marshall looked down at me, bringing his arm around my shoulders. "Marceline… can I tell you a story?" I was surprised, since Marsh had never been the 'storyteller' type. He was usually just cocky and well… Marsh. But, either way, I nodded. His big, green, eyes bore into my soul as he began his story. "We were 17, before the whole Mushroom War ordeal. Everything was falling. My dad left us hanging. My mom kicked me out. I got pulled out of school for a couple weeks. Ash swore he would somehow get me back for 'stealing his girl.' I was on my own. But you, Marce, you stuck by me, and you helped me, got me through the hard times. But, then, Ash, he striked. He went after me, and I was the one who ended up going to jail. But you… You visited me every day, and you made sure Ash got what he derserved, and you… You were my sunshine when the world was the worst for me." I looked into his deep, green, ecstatic eyes. "You're… You're…" Marshall sighed. "You're everything to me. You're my best friend, my soul mate, and… I love you. Marceline Jane Abadeer, I love you." I looked up at him again, and found it hard to be able to look away. His hands went to my cheeks, and we stared at each other for multiple seconds. Then, finally, he leaned into my face, and our lips caressed. It was a quick kiss, nothing too crazy. Slowly, I pulled away from Marsh, looking up into his eyes. He stared right back at me, and I felt any armor I still had melt, right down to the shield. "I want to show you something." His angel-like, beautiful voice sang. I nodded, unable to open my mouth for fear that I'd start stuttering. Or worse, like start moaning. 'Damn this! I once promised myself that I'd never be in this position... I ain't some fudging girly girl! I'm Marceline the fuckin' Vampire Queen! I'm epic and everybody looks up to me in either fear or respect! (Mostly fear)'. I thought. Marshall offered his hand, smirking. "May I escort you, m'queen?" I gave a small smile that only two people in the world could conjure on my face. I took his hand. Then, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Marsh? Where are we?" I asked, looking around and seeing nothing but dark… darkness. "Your basement. And don't ask how I know this." Marshall said. "What! We were in my house this whole time and we just sat here!" He sighed, like he was defeated, somehow… "I knew that when we got out of here, we'd be facing full-fledged war. And… I wanted to spend some time with you." The last part was barely audible. But I heard it. And it amazed me. Marsh pulled/floated me along, until I heard him run into a wall. "Sss!" He murmured, in pain. "Wait to be smooth, Marsh." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Right back at ya, fudging girly girl." Marshall shot back, smirking. "You read my thoughts!" I hollered playfully. "I know." He answered, heaving a little bit. "Uh, Mar, would you mind if I uh- break your wall a little bit?" I rolled my eyes, sighing, in that way when you know someone can be annoying, but you love them to bits anyway. "You're rolling your eyes, aren't you?" Marsh accused, playfully shouting. I smiled. It was nice to be in his presence again. "Go ahead, break it. That is, If you've got the _strength!" _I added. We did a lot of playing around before all of the war and stuff. It was nice. It was just me, and Marsh, and a few meddling, nutcase, friends. "Oh, really? I've got the strength, the question is, do you have the awesomeness to still hold on to my hand as I BREAK MEH FOOT THROUGH THE DOOR'S ASS!"

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT SUNDAY…

EOC

I'M BAAAAACK! And I think I very un-righteously failed writing this... but tell me what YOU think.  
Explanations for things/ plug-ins/ slash thanks's: About the thing about the entire alternate universe, I'm going to write this back-story thing when I'm finished with this. Thanks so much for your support, my viewers! And, my good friend, MissCriticalKasez, she wrote a story called The Immortal Bond a while ago, and she will soon be updating, she said. So read it yalls! It's righteous! And the part in chapter 2 where it featured I Feel Like Dancing by All Time Low, so ah…I shall call it my take on that part of her chapter. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience.


	6. I've Seen Captian America 27 Times

I've Seen Captain America 27 Times

***Marceline's P.O.V***

When Marsh and I were finally free of the dark basement, I realized that it was MY house. This whole time, who knows how long, I was in my own house... Well fuck that. Marsh held my hand tightly as I led him to my living room, where my phone was charging. I floated over to it and picked it up. I had 4 new messages. "... Seriously? You just get freed from some darkness or whatever and the first thing you do is check your phone?" I turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Why, yes, yes it is." My eyes back on my phone, I clicked the message.  
_Marceline's Phone_  
_New Message From Fionna H.  
FP asked me out! But, he's been acting strange, any thoughts, Underworld Guru? ;)_  
I clicked the box 'Save Message' as Marshall sprawled out on my couch.  
_New Message from Jake D.  
HeyHey Epic Queen. What have you been up to? I wanna jam with someone and Finn won't let me do music stuff in the house anymore... :-B Its a dog face!_  
_New Message from Finn H.  
Hey, Marce? I stopped by your house and you weren't there. Is everything alright? You're always home on Sunny days.  
New Message from Bonnibel B.  
Hi Marceline. How have you been? Can I talk to you later? It's important. I think you might be in grave danger!  
_And so, one by one, I saved the messages, raising my eyebrow at the last one.  
_Reply to Fionna H. _

_Any thoughts? He's trying to take over the world at the moment, those are my thoughts! Well... kinda. Actually, right now my thoughts are 'where the fudge can I get some good, juicy, red, you know? But, yeah. FP is currently evil, and I would watch out if I were you, he might kidnap ya.:K Vampire!_

_Reply to Jake D._

_Dude, the world's about to go to war. But, yeah, sure, if we survive, I'll jam with ya. And I'll bring Marshall, too, I think he can drum... ? :K Vampire face!_

_Reply to Finn H.  
Yeah, dork, everything's fine... watch out for FP. I'm really sorry, dude. (Maybe...)_

_Reply to Bonnibel B._

_Yeeah... Sorry, Bonnie, you might be just a bit late. Ash and Ashley broke into meh house and locked Marsh and I in mah basement... War's coming. And it ain't gonna be pretty, Bels._

After all my messages were sent, I flopped next to Marshall on my extremely uncomfortable, red, couch. "So, what now?" I asked, unsure of what to do next. "Well... we could just sit here and wait for something epic to happen... But that's boring. Let's go to... Bonnnibel's house. We haven't bothered her yet." I nodded. "And, it would be a good cover if they start bombing..." Marshall raised his eyebrows at that comment. I shrugged. So, we got up, and, hand in hand, flew out the door, making turns and accelerations, toward the giant tower that was Bonnibel's home.

Three crashes with a bird and a run-in with an old friend, the old friend being a flying squirrel, later, we were in the trashed bedroom of Bonnibel Bubblegum. Her bed was flipped over, in a way similar to what a small child does to a mattress when they want to have a puppet show (my childhood was weird). Her closet doors were unhinged, and her clothes were all spread across the floor. Marshall and I glanced at each other. "Bonnie!" I hollered, hoping to find her and not have to look all over Ooo to find one bubblegum-flavored girl. But, fortunately, we didn't. Her head, which was covered with a helmet, stuck up from behind the mattress. "Oh, hey Marceline, hey Marshall." She said. "Uh... hi. What's with the ruined room-" I started, "And helmet-" Marshall continued, "And binoculars." I finished, cutting him off. "I'm preparing for war." Bonnibel stated, eyes blinking innocently. "... I've seen Captain America 27 times." She admitted in a very un-Bonnibel-like way. "That actually explains a lot." I murmured. Just then, there was a loud rumbling, followed by a bunch of shot noises and screaming. "GET DOWN!" Bonnibel screamed, and Marshall and I ran over to her hide-out thing and ducked down.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, I just wrote it this morning, I've been pretty busy lately. So, what happens next? YOU DECIDE! Tell me in the comment section below these words what you think/want to happen!


	7. Dirt and Roses

Let the Battle Begin: Chapter 7: Dirt and Roses

"That actually explains a lot." I murmured. Just then, there was a loud rumbling, followed by a bunch of shot noises and screaming. "GET DOWN!" Bonnibel screamed, and Marshall and I ran over to her hide-out thing and ducked down.

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V*

I don't know how long it lasted. I just remembered ducking my head between my forearms, when the darkness surrounded us. I just shut my eyes and waited for it to be over. That's what I've always done. Shut my eyes, run, and hope I don't get trampled in the process. It's kind of my thing. And then, I heard something I hadn't heard in at least a million years. I heard Marceline Abernathy whimper.

I don't think she meant it to come out that way, but it did. I had to ponder for a moment, and only a moment, 'cause it was a no-brainier to why Marceline would ever whimper and feel this uncomfortable about, well, anything: the scars of the Great Mushroom War. And suddenly, something took over me, that little 'hero' feeling that nags in the pit of my stomach took over my actions, and then, nothing else mattered but Marce. And my arms felt around in the darkness, and fell over her soft hair. I scooted closer in that direction, and wrapped my warm hands around her cold, shivering, figure. "Shh... Shh. It'll be alright, okay? Everything will be alright," I told her, stroking her hair lightly with my index finger. I think there were tears in her eyes, because somehow, my plaid shirt sleeve was now damp. But, it was okay. Marceline had every reason in the world to be crying right now. Suddenly, it was quiet. All quiet. _Too_ quiet. No screaming, no shot noises, no sound of walls cracking. Silent. Except for the pounding of our hearts.

And, that was the moment I realized my eyes were squeezed shut. Slowly, I eased them open, half-yearning to just keep them closed, forever in the unknowing of what scene lied before me. I blinked them a few times, not really seeing whatever image was before me. What I saw, though, was Marceline. That's all I really ever saw. Marceline. "M-marshall?" She asked me, when she started to recognize the silence, as well. "I'm right here, Marce, I'm right here. They're all gone. All of the bad things are gone, now." Silent tears ran down Marceline's face as she nodded to the words coming out of my mouth. "Aw, c'mon, don't start the waterworks..." I murmur, but, I could see where Marceline was coming from. Marceline just put her face in her hands as a response. I sigh. And for a few moments, we just sit there, and I begin to take in the actual room. It's not all that different from before the darkness overcame me. A smashed window, a knocked-over dresser, some things were a bit trampled, but the room itself was still intact, which was an improvement of the rest of the castle, if I had heard what I think I heard. And then, I realized what was missing. "Bonnibel!" I cried out. "What?" a somewhat annoyed voice asked. "She's not here, they must haven taken her, or something!" I exclaimed incredulously. Marceline sighed. "Prisoner of war, or something... I don't know, I didn't watch Captain America with her the other 26 times." I smirked. Even in a state like this, Marceline could say something funny. Well, at least it probably means the scarring part is beginning to wear off. She lifts up her face. "Let's take a walk... I mean, float." My face wrinkled up in confusion. "Uh... alright." Maybe it would bring her closure to her awful memories, or something. So, I float upwards, and float over to the broken non-existent window. "Well, are you going to just sit there?" I ask, smile playing on my lips, as always. "Are you going to just stand there?" Ah, sarcasm. Yes, Marceline was definitely coming back. With that, she floated over and we went out through the window.

Minutes later, we were aimlessly floating through the ruins of the candy kingdom. Buildings that used to breath sugar were suddenly lifeless mounds of peanut brittle sagging under its' own weight. "Where are all of the people?" Marceline asked me. I shrug. "I don't know, it's like a freaking ghost town, though." I murmur. Marceline reaches for my hand as we float down the middle of the street. She begins to hum a tune, as we pass tons of buildings burning in their own sugar. I recognize the song, it was a song written before the whole "Mushroom War" thing. Well, I believe it was written during it, or if not, then for some movie coming out before the time. And I don't know what's come over me, I don't know if the whole sight has changed me crazy, I don't know if I just needed some relief after all of the bad things happening. But out of no where, I begin to sing to the song she's humming.

"This city grieves, like widows clasping folded flags against their hearts. Raindrops spill like dirt and roses, On black coffins in the dark."  
Marceline smiles quirkily, pulling her axe bass out of seemingly no where and beginning to strum it. "Not yet corpses, still we rot, oblivious to our decay. Drinking poison drop by drop, Destined to die..." Her voice sounds like an ocean wave, blowing over, and over, seemingly calm and harmless at one minute, dangerous, and that close to pulling you in the next.  
"Unless we save our lives, from the coming tide, that seeks to drown us in it's waves..." I sing. And suddenly we're in harmony now,  
"But if we sell our soul, For the chance of gold, Then we'll rue each passing day." And then the strumming was over, because Marceline had just figured out that Peppermint Butler had just thrown a few coins near our feet. "That was one of my favorite pre Mushroom War songs." He says quietly, his voice throaty, and a lot different from the usual Peppermint Butler voice. But, I guess we all change a little, when war is upon us. I know I'll be changed. And Marce. And Bubblegum, since she's, uh, kind of like, captured right now, and... well, everyone. Everyone will be affected by this. Especially Marce and I. Definitely Marce and I. But it's not like we haven't felt it before. And just like that, it began to rain. Like Dirt and Roses, I had thought.

A/N: Hey, I'm baaaaack! My account got locked out of, if you were wondering :/... So, I don't own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, Dirt and Roses, or anything else that I may have snuck in there. I apologize about the whole song thing, I was listening to it as I wrote this chapter, and it just kind of... appeared. {The song being "Dirt and Roses" Written by Rise Against} So... yeah. If any of you read my other AT story, by the way, it's on temporary shut-down, due to... stuff. Whoa, that's a mouthful. Review if you like the letter J!


End file.
